Rombout (heilige)
right|thumb|200px|De relieken van Sint-Rombout ([[Hanswijkprocessie, 17 mei 2007)]] Rombout of Rumoldus ( - 775) is de patroonheilige van Mechelen en Humbeek en wordt herdacht op 24 juni, in het bisdom Mechelen-Brussel op 1 juli en in Ierland op 3 juli. Een legende vertelt hoe Rombout vermoord werd. Hij liet in de buurt van Mechelen een kleine kerk bouwen en "tegen de gewoontes van die tijd in" betaalde hij de arbeiders een billijk loon. Dat was opgevallen bij twee mannen die vermoedden dat Rombout wel bijzonder rijk moest zijn. Ze besloten hem om te brengen. Toen Rombout op zekere dag een van beiden van overspel berispte, was het hek van de dam. Ze volgden hem toen hij al biddend ergens aan het wandelen was, sloegen hem dood en beroofden hem van het weinige geld dat hij op zak had. Rombouts belagers wierpen zijn lijk in het water en namen de benen. Een wonderbaarlijk licht scheen echter op de plek waar het lijk in het water lag. Het werd ontdekt en met grote luister bijgezet in het kerkje dat Rombout zelf had laten bouwen. Vlakbij het graf gebeurden aanstonds mirakels en men kwam van heinde en verre de martelaar vereren. Later werden Rombouts beenderen in een zilveren relikwiekas gelegd. De huidige kas dateert van 1825 en het is die kas die zowel dertig jaar geleden als nu werd geopend om de beenderen te bestuderen. Wat vertellen die beenderen? Ze vertellen in elk geval meer dan dertig jaar geleden, want de onderzoeksmethodes zijn ondertussen enorm verfijnd. We weten nu dat in de kast een man ligt die tussen de 35 en 40 jaar oud moet zijn geweest toen hij stierf. Hij had een lengte van ongeveer 1,69 meter en het skelet vertoont sporen van onder meer genezen rachitis op jonge leeftijd, alsook sporen van een ziekte die ontstaat door een eiwitrijk dieet. Daar men toen zeer veel eieren at in kloosters, moet het een kloosterfiguur geweest zijn. De Lage Landen werden inderdaad in die periode gekerstend vanuit de kloosters. Met 95 procent zekerheid kan ook gezegd worden dat de man gestorven is tussen het jaar 580 en 655. Dat stelt een probleem, want traditioneel wordt Rombouts overlijdensdatum gedateerd in 775. Daaruit concluderen dat het niet om Rombout gaat, is voorbarig. Zoals gezegd werden jaartallen van overlijdens nooit genoteerd. Het jaartal 775 duikt pas in de dertiende eeuw op. Van geen enkele "oude heilige" kennen we het exacte sterfjaar, maar enkel de stervensdag. Het moet om een uiterst belangrijke figuur gegaan zijn, want zelden treft men beenderen van die ouderdom aan die in zulk een goede toestand bewaard zijn. Een van de weinige personen die daarvoor in aanmerking komen, is Rombout. De voornaamste conclusie is dus dat het leven van Rombout vroeger moet gesitueerd worden dan gedacht. Hij zou van Ierse afkomst zijn en in de zevende eeuw komen heel wat missionarissen uit Ierland ons bekeren. Image:Saint Rumbold arc.JPG|In de Sint-Romboutskathedraal Image:Saint Rumbold in Basilica Hanswijk 1.JPG|In de Onze-Lieve-Vrouw van Hanswijk Image:Saint Rumbold in Basilica Hanswijk 2.JPG|In de Onze-Lieve-Vrouw van Hanswijk Image:Saint Rumbold in Basilica Hanswijk 3.JPG|In de Onze-Lieve-Vrouw van Hanswijk Zie ook * Sint-Romboutskathedraal te Mechelen * Sint-Rumolduskerk te Humbeek Rombout Categorie:Geschiedenis van Mechelen Categorie:Belgisch heilige of zalige Categorie:Iers heilige of zalige en:Saint Rumbold es:Rumoldo de Malinas hu:Szent Rumbold